


Perfect room service is perfect

by Imaginaryparisienne



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginaryparisienne/pseuds/Imaginaryparisienne
Summary: The middle of the night at the hotel. A promo tour of the famous film is underway. A staggeringly tall guy named Armie tells a room service girl to take care of his young drunken friend.





	Perfect room service is perfect

A nice huuuuge guy who introduces himself as Armie, brings him into the room on his own back. The boy hangs limply like a rag doll. The sight move her somehow. Such a cutie! Pale skin, brown curls, beautiful shape of the nose, rose pouty lips. No doubt he is completely drunk as well.   
She has been told earlier that he’s a famous rising star named Timothée Chalamet. That Armie guy tells her to take good care of Timmy, since he is no longer able to do that, barely stays on his own feet. “Tomorrow is another hectic day for us, the next premiere, the next big city” – he says, looking softly on the boy, now lying on the bed.   
She has a weird impression Armie wants to touch or even kissed the boy for goodnight, but instead he just turns around and leave the room.

She is like a newbie here. Silent Polish woman, working at this hotel only for one month. Trying to fulfill her duties as well as she can.  
When handsome Armie leaves the room, she looks with genuine concern at the man lying helplessly on the bed. He’s so young! Halfway between boy and a man. She can take care of him for sure. Hell, she will do it with pleasure.

So she carefully unbuttons his elegant vest and undoes the belt of his suit pants. Then she goes into the bathroom and begin to fill up a large porcelain bathtub with water.  
When she loosens his silk tie and slowly unbutton white shirt, Timothée opens his eyes. She admires for a moment the color, green with yellow flecks. Then she smiles to these eyes and says simply, “I was told to prepare you to sleep.” His long lashes flutters, as if not understanding what exactly she says to him.

Timothée can hardly sit, unsuccessfully trying to help her undress him. His powerlessness turns her on. He has such a beautiful, boyish body with long slender arms and stunningly outlined coral bone, but this is long fingers what draws her attention the most. She tries not to think too much about what all of them could do to her, just says aloud:  
“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom. Stand up, please. Lean on me.” The bathroom is located just a few steps away, but she has almost dragged him there. It’s not easy. He is tall. His skinny legs get tangled, his body weighs her down. When they finally come to the bathroom, he puts his back against the wall to keep from falling. She kneels in front of him, unzips his pants and slowly pull them off, gently sliding her hands along his surprisingly hairy thighs. Timmy bends over her, eyes narrowed because of the bright light in the bathroom.

“How beautiful you are, boi…”, she murmurs. She brushes aside his quite long brown curl which slip out of his loose bun, then moves one hand down his cheek, her fingers fondle his swan neck then slide down to his nipples. He seems to enjoy the sensation flows from the tip of her fingers. She notices how hard his cock is. The bulge in his underpants looks so impressive she has to admit she’s aroused just by the sight. She wants to touch it. Feel it. She eagerly pulls off his boxers and then his swallowed cock pops up. Da yum! It’s even better than she imagined! Such a nice cock. Swinging so close to her mouth. The next step seems to be the natural order of things. She just starts to suck it passionately.

Timothée throws back his head and gives a loud moan. She doesn’t need to ask herself why she actually wants to do to him. She also doesn’t feel like asking for permission. It’s obvious he won’t remember that night. No one will. So she fondles him in a slow rhythm, caressing her flat, wet tongue slowly all over the underside of his cock, concentrating right below the head. His long fingers runs through her hair completely devastates meticulous coiffure, but who cares. She just wants him to come between her lips and taste his cum in her mouth. She licks teasingly dorsal veins on his penis smiling at the sight of some lovely freckles on the its skin.   
Freckled cock. Fuck yeah. That’s something! Just like that sentence tattoo in damn sexy place on his body. With very meaningful message. What a pity she will never have the opportunity to get to know him better.

Apparently he likes what she does to him, because his legs start quaking and he curses out loud, moaning and screaming.  
“Oh fuck! Man, that feels so good…” Then he mixes his groan with male name like Armand maybe? Wait, is it THAT Armie, that huge nice guy who looked after him with such an endearing concern? So is he gay? She decide not focusing on that. This is not her story. 

Strong rapid movements of his hips and the fact he pushes his dick so deep her throat she feels about to choke aroused her in an incredible way. When he finally comes, there is so much cum she almost can’t keep up with swallowing. It tastes sweet like candy corn. With very light bitterness of whiskey.

She helps him get into the tub full of warm water and fragrant foam. He gazes at her with half-closed eyes and after a while he says, his voice sleepy, “Can you do me a favour? I hate wash my hair by myself. It’s like not my thing. Mostly Ar…, my friend do this instead of me. So could you…?

Smiling at this unusual request and still savoring his taste in her own mouth, she reaches for a bottle of shampoo, than plunges her fingers in his amazingly beautiful brown curls.  
“Whatever you wish for, my boi”, she says. 

No complaints. Perfect room service is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if my English is a little lame. I'm not native though. I will be grateful for all the feedback, also about the language, style, words choices.


End file.
